130th Trainees Squad
by PuellaMagiSashaBraus
Summary: Elsa has always been an outcast for not choosing to join the Scouts, but when a woman named Dr Marion approaches her with a possible connection to her father's lost family, she gets in deeper than she ever thought. A next-gen type story. Rated for language and gore in later chapters.
1. Elsa

AN: I've had this story floating around in my head since I first got into SNK, so enjoy! The first 10 or so chapters are going to be character intros though.

883

It's a rainy August day in Neverglade District. Elsa is hiding in the attic as per usual. She watches as her parents walk out the front door, heading on an expedition for the Scout Regiment. Her 12-year-old sister, Tina, who just enlisted on her birthday, runs out and starts begging to go with them. Her mother rolls her eyes and tells her that she has to wait until she's 15 and officially a member of the Survey Corps. Elsa watches and laughs as her sister fruitlessly squabbles with her parents. She never wanted to join the Scouts, and that made her "weird" among her peers, except for Markus, who wants to join the reformed Garrisons. Elsa likes Markus...but not in that way. Okay maybe she does. She finally hears her mother yell from the window

"TINA CONNIE YOU ARE NOT, I REPEAT, NOT GOING ON THIS EXPIDITION!"

"Fine." Tina grumbled, walking back inside.

"She's a chip off the old stubborn block." Elsa's mother said to her husband.

"Oh come on, Sasha, I'm not THAT stubborn!" He laughed.


	2. Viktoria

883

Another rainy day, another day without training. Another day her dad forced her to wear the corset. Viktoria sighed. She was only 13 yet had to wear a corset? Her dad was too extreme. She flopped on the ground and tried to loosen the corset from under her dress, making a loud, gutteral groan of anger.

"WHY IS THIS MY LIIIIIFE?!" She whined.

"VIKTORIA PENELOPE I CAN HEAR YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR CORSET OFF!" Her dad yelled out of his study across the hall.

"I'd rather have Rosalie take it off for me." Viktoria muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Her father yelled again.

Viktoria stuck her tongue out at the door and wiggled on the ground like a worm attempting to get out from under a rock. She really did like Rosalie, another member of the 130th trainees' squad, they had been friends since they were 10. Viktoria was starting to question if she liked boys or not, like a "normal" girl should, or so Karl and Sean (the two biggest douchebags of the 130th trainees' squad) said. She had heard that speech from them a million times

"Girls like boys and boys like girls, that's the way it should be! If a girl liked another girl we'd beat 'em up, right Sean?" Viktoria mockingly said. So what if a girl liked another girl or a boy liked another boy?! Viktoria shook it off and went back to struggling with her corset.


	3. Lukas

883:

Another rainy day. Lukas liked rainy days.

He had always dreamed of someday being able to join the Scouts with his mom and dad. His cousin, Elsa, however, did not. She was crazy. Lukas sighed and picked at his binder. He was thankful he had the day off from training and didn't have to deal with Karl and Sean's...antics. Telling him he wasn't a "real" boy, that he was a girl, that he had "girl parts" and therefore wasn't a boy. He hated those two, but thankfully Markus & Viktoria usually stuck up for him.


	4. Cecil (?)

883:

It rains on her as she walks home from the market. She's good at taking care of herself, after all she lives on her own. She has since she was 9. Nobody knows where she was born, or where she came from. She just wandered into town one day, a confused 9-year-old with no mother or father. She settled down in a government-granted house. She claimed her name was Cecil Lowe. Cecil is not her name, but she was not going to take her mother's name. No way, no how. And her mother had pruned her to be perfect, which had made her run away. Her mother was pure evil in her eyes. Her father? Dead. Executed as a public enemy while her mother was pregnant with her. Her mother had been next but escaped. Her only friend now was her doll, Octavia. Octavia had been a present from her father from before she was born, he knew he was going to die and gave Cecil's mother something for Cecil to have in place of him. Octavia is the only thing Cecil took when she ran away besides the clothes on her back. Cecil eventually learned to sew. She also learned of a boy named Lukas. She watched him for years, hoping to someday interact, but also scared to because of the scars she had acquired from her escape, years ago.


	5. Kai

883:

She's spent her whole life in the hospital, she doesn't know life without it. She's just told that she's an "oddity" who needs to be "studied", just because of her blue speckled skin and pupil-less moonstone-colored eyes. She has no idea where she came from, all her doctors are light pink or brown and have eyes with pupils and no speckles. She never knew what her family was like, they just told her she was the daughter of a military man and an outer space freak. They told her that her father had put her on the doorstep to an orphanage that had rejected her with a tear-stained note that said "Her name is Kaileen. Take care of her.", they just called her Kai for short. She watched the rain flow down the window of her hospital room. She cried.


	6. Rosalie & Markus

883:

Their names are Rosalie and Markus. They are the product of a drunken one-night stand between a crazy squad leader and titan shifter. They look like miniature versions of their father. (Well, not so "miniature" in the case of Markus – he's 14 and already 6 feet tall.) They were raised on a farm outside of Neverglade district after their father was executed. Markus has his eyes set on joining the Garrison, while Rosalie is aiming for the Scouts, like her parents before her.

They heard stories about two other titan shifters who had supposed to be executed along with their father, (But the female had escaped.) and their supposed lovechild. Rosalie sometimes saw a blonde girl, not much older than herself, walking around town carrying a doll dressed in red. She wondered if that was the child of this female titan shifter and her lover, escaped and living among the citizens of Wall Rose.


	7. Eloise

883:

Being a princess is not as a good life as you'd think it would be. Especially seeing people sneering at you on the streets because your mother, the queen, had saved her titan shifter lover from being executed, but not the other 2 who were, or finding the one who escaped into the woods. Your only consolation is your best friend, Jonas. Sometimes you wonder if you're in love with him. Your mother sighs and tells you to as your other mother. Your other mother just laughs and says it's a phase. You tell her that she didn't grow out of the phase of loving your mother, even after she left her. She just goes quiet and says "You're 14, I was 17. It's different.", you scoff and walk away, going to complain about it to your maid.


	8. Jonas

883:

Not knowing your parents is never a good thing. Especially when your parents died in the Battle of Trost, about 20 years before you were born. Your "Uncle" Jean never tells you how you came about, he says "Dr. Payne helped me." and never answers your questions, like "Who is Dr. Payne?" or "Are they a she or a he? Or somewhere in between?" He just says "Don't ask me about it.", and that's it. Stupid horsefaced idiot. At least your friend, Eloise, the princess, was able to pull some strings and at least find your mother's name. Mina. That was her name. Mina Carolina. She also found an old photograph of the 104th Trainees' squad that included your mother. She was a happy looking black-haired girl with pigtails who stood next to a bitter-looking blonde girl with hair in her face, looking away from the camera. It gives you a sense of relief yet fills you with more curiosity.


	9. The Escape

884:

Kai has had enough. She sneaks out of the hospital on a burn-cart into the alleyway. She's finally free. She runs out into the street and breathes fresh air for the first time. Not stale, chemical-and-cleaning-product-laden hospital air, but REAL air.

A girl runs into her and knocks her over.

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl yells.

"Who the fuck are YOU?" Kai sneers back.

"I asked you first." The girl says, crossing her arms.

"I asked you second." Kai stutters. A boy behind the girl gasps.

"She's Eloise, duh, princess, has her own bodyguards, part titan shifter." He growls.

"Oh." Kai says, looking down.

"Who. The Fuck. Are you?" Eloise growls.

"I'm Kai. I just...got out of the hospital." Kai mutters.

"Oh." Eloise says, her shoulders slumping, "Come on Jonas." She whispers.

The boy helps Kai up. "I'm Jonas Kirschtein." He says.

"Kai. I don't have a last name." She replies.

"Then I'll give you mine." He smiles. "You can be Kai Kirschtein." Jonas clarifies.

"T-thanks." Kai says, blushing.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Eloise asks.

"No." Kai says.

"Jonas, doesn't your dad have an extra room?" Eloise asks Jonas.

"He's not my dad, he's my godfather." Jonas sighs, rolling his eyes. "But yes." He adds.

"Thanks!" Kai beams, looking around.

"You'll need some clothes. Come with me." Eloise says, dragging Kai and Jonas near a clothing store.

Kai, for once in her life, feels free and accepted.


	10. The Market

885:

Another day, another market visit. Elsa walked down the rows of vendor tables, carrying a small scrap of paper. She was supposed to stock up on food before the next expedition. She suddenly stopped at a stall that carries what appeared to be home-brew remedies, manned by a woman with snow-white hair and skin, with red eyes. An albino.

"Shouldn't you not be in direct sunlight?" Elsa asked.

"I'm an albino, not a vampire, sheesh." The woman snorted.

"No, I'm serious. My grandfather was a doctor. My dad tells me this stuff." Elsa said, worried.\

"Eh, you're right ki-Wait, your grandfather was a doctor?" The woman perked up, "I'm a doctor!" She squeaked.

"Yes, my grandfather was a doctor." Elsa sighed. Suddenly, a groaning Viktoria came up the rear.

"Home brew remedies...WAIT, GIVE ME YOUR BEST PERIOD CRAMPS REMEDY, STAT!" Viktoria yelled.

"Shush, Tori, you don't need to tell the whole market you're on your Ladies' Days." Elsa whispered

"Hello? Do I not exist? I have a pretty good cramps remedy..." The woman sighed.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Marion. Marion Payne." The woman said cheerfully.

"I'm Elsa Jaeger. And this is Viktoria Ackerman." Elsa replied, picking up the bottle and paying for it.

"Thank GOD." Viktoria groaned, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig of the liquid inside.

"Come again!" Marion said.

"For god's sake, Tori, you dad's Humanity's Strongest and you can't take PERIOD CRAMPS?" Elsa snarled.

"I'm not my dad!" Viktoria said, sing-song.

"Fine." Elsa sighed, shaking her head.

"Wait, kid, do you know anything about your grandfather? It just so happens I'm looking for my old mentor, and he had the last name Jaeger too!" Marion yelped, waving her hands in front of Elsa's face.

"You mean my dad's dad, Grisha? He's been missing for around, what, 40 years now? He's probably 80 now if he's not even dead." Elsa said, confused.

"That's funny, 'cause I saw him not but 20 years ago!" Marion pondered.

"This is gonna be goooood!" Viktoria oohed, pulling a folding chair out from under another vendor and sitting on it.

"TORI!" Elsa shouted.

"HEY!" The vendor yelled.

"Eh." Viktoria shrugged, taking another swig of the remedy.

"Soooo, you might want to know, I saw him in Claire district last." Marion said, filing her nails.

"That's in Wall Sina's inner circle, right?" Viktoria said, finishing off the remedy.

"Yes. But I'm not sure my dad would want me going off alone to find him, after all, he's supposed to be dangerous..." Elsa trailed off.

"Not if you're with someone in the military..." Viktoria winked.

"Uh, you're going on an expedition with New-New Squad Levi IN A WEEK." Elsa reminded.

"But hottie McBraun isn't. He's in the Garrison." Viktoria snickered

"MARKUS ISN'T HOT!" Elsa yelped, blushing.

"Awwww, come on Elsie, you know you wanna do the frick frack with him." Viktoria giggled.

"I DO NOT!" Elsa groaned, looking down.

"I volunteer to come with you!" Marion shouted gleefully.

"O-okay. I'll clear it with Markus' mom and my parents if I can go on a trip." Elsa stuttered.

"WOO! ROAD TRIP!" Viktoria wooped.

"You're not going." Elsa said flatly.

"Okay, but tell me how it went." Viktoria sighed.

"Thank you so so so much." Marion said happily.


	11. The Ride

It was raining again on the wooded dirt road.

"I have no clue why I let you drag me into this." Markus groaned, looking out the window of the carriage.

"I told you, we're going on a mission to find my long-lost grandfather!" Elsa squeaked, smacking his forehead.

"Yeah but isn't HE the one that made your dad a shifter?" Markus asked.

"Yes...but from what I hear he was a good doctor. Plus Marion asked to see him again." Elsa sighed, tapping the outside wall of the carriage.

"For the last time, we won't be at the gate for another 3 hours!" Marion yelled.

"Well it's boring. I wish I had something to keep me entertained..." Elsa muttered.

Markus wiggled his eyebrows, saying "I could keep you entertained."

"Braun, if I wanted to sleep with you I would have already done it." Elsa said, playfully punching Markus.

"Hey, don't hit me!" Markus yelped.

"Shut up, lovebirds!" Marion shrieked, "Plus, I'M the one driving the carriage, we could just turn back around and go home, you know!" She added.

"This is 90% your trip!" Elsa yelled back, blushing.

"We'll be there in 3 and a half hours, more or less, so you two have time to bicker like an old married couple!" Marion said, sing-song.

"Ugh." Elsa groaned.


	12. Intermission

"For the last time, I'm not going to let you capture an abnormal for your mother, Rosalie." Levi growled.

"Oh come on, she'd love it!" Rosalie laughed.

"I vote yes to giving Auntie Hanji a titan!" Viktoria piped up

"I'm outweighed but I'm still not going to allow it." Levi orangeade

"Vell eef Rosalee brawt her mom e titan eet vould be a great ting for science, but not for ze citizens of Vall Rose." A woman riding up from behind laughed.

"Shut up, Marsha!" Rosalie shrieked.

"And here comes the fucking French bitch again." Viktoria muttered.

"Vat did you say, Ackervan brat?!" Marsha yelled.

"I said 'AND HERE COMES THE FUCKING FRENCH BITCH AGAIN', Marsha!" Viktoria sneered

"Captain Levi, you daughter eez being e brat!" Marsha yelled.

"It's her nature. She's annoying." Levi calmly said.

"HEY!" Viktoria yelped.

"Don't deny it." Levi snapped.

"I'm not annoying..." Viktoria moped.

"You're not. It'll be okay, schmoopy." Rosalie said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Viktoria yelped.

"Schmoopvy?" Marsha laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Viktoria yelled, blushing.

"You're really sensitive for someone who claims to not be in love with Rose..." A boy riding near Levi said.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE LESS OF AN ACCENT THAN YOUR SISTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE LESS OF A BRAT, OLIVER!" Viktoria yelled.

"Just because you're the captain's daughter doesn't mean you're important so get off your high horse." Oliver sneered.

"Fall." Rosalie said, pointing at Oliver.

As if on cue, Oliver's horse bucked him.

"Oh my god that's hilarious." Another boy said.

"Yeah, totally, isn't it?" Viktoria snickered.

"I mean, we shouldn't laugh, but Oliver is a dick." The boy said.

"Spot on, Freddy." Rosalie replied.

"I told you not to call me 'Freddy'! My name is _Frederick!" _The boy yelped.

"Freddy." Viktoria whispered, giggling.

"I'll report you to Captain Levi!" Freddy threatened.

"Yeah that's what they all say." Viktoria sighed.

"Eez nobodee going to 'elp my brozerr?" Marsha squeaked, hopping down from her horse. "Ztay put, Jean." She added, patting her horse.

"Stupid French chick, I bet she's actually from that one part of Wall Sina full of former Canadian provinces."


	13. The House

Markus, Elsa, and Marion walked down a bustling Wall Sina marketplace, looking around.

"Alright, the house I lived in with my sister should be around here somewhere..." Marion said, looking at a small hand-drawn map.

"And it should have clues as to where my grandfather was living?" Elsa asked.

"Yes it should, I mean me and my sister were his apprentices and all!" Marion chirped.

"Oh cool." Markus mumbled, staring at a stall selling flypaper.

"Aha! Here! I haven't been here for 20-some odd years! Not since the night I..." Marion trailed off, giggling a little. Elsa wondered what the giggle was for, but it's Marion, she must have done something funny.

"I'll unlock the front door and go look around...for sentimental value." Marion said abruptly, unlocking to door and rushing inside.

"She's being weird." Markus whispered. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked in.

The house was coated in cobwebs and a layer of dust. The sunlight shone in through the badly boarded-up, half-broken windows. It looked like someone had just gotten up and left. Elsa and Markus walked through the archway to the living room, that looked like something VERY bad had happened. Furniture was overturned, there were fading spots on the rug and floor...that appeared to be blood.

"Murder, eh?" Markus said, raising an eyebrow. "I hear there are thugs that come up from the underground just to rob wealthy houses, sometimes worse." He added.

"Just because you have a buddy in the MPs doesn't mean you're Sherlock Holmes, smartass." Elsa snarked.

"Ey, James is a smart guy! Plus he DID help solve that Angelina woman's murder!" Markus yelped, smacking Elsa in the back of the head.

"HEY!" Elsa shrieked.

Suddenly, a man's voice came echoing through the house from the foyer.

"Hello? HELLO?!" He yelled.

"Stand back, I know oragami!" Markus said, taking a fighting stance.

"Paper folding?" Elsa said, confused.

"Well...I don't. But my mom knows how to take down a 15 meter, and she taught me!" Markus piped up.

"Who are you?" The man's voice said.

"I'm Elsa, and this is my doofus friend, Markus." Elsa explained, cautiously walking to the foyer.

"You sound familiar..." The man muttered.

"Come over here so that I can see you, please." Elsa said. A man with long brown hair wearing a brown coat in his mid 70s or 80s walked in.

"Well _**THAT **_was an easy rescue mission." Elsa snarked.

"Huh?" Markus said, cocking his head. Elsa sighed heavily and pinched her brow.

"Markus, this is my dad's dad." Elsa groaned.

"Ohhhhh. Quick question, why are you here?" Markus asked.

"Because I saw the door was open, I haven't been here since the night that...everything happened." Grisha replied.

"What do you mean, 'Everything happened'?" Elsa questioned.

"The night Marietta killed Marion." Grisha sighed.

"But Marion's alive...she's with us." Markus said, looking around, confused.

All the blood ran from Grisha's face.

"What does she look like?" He asked, a slight squeak in his voice

"About yay high, albino, hair in a bun?" Elsa clarified.

"We need to get out of here. Right now." Grisha whispered, tucking Elsa under his arm and lunging at Markus.

"Oh Elsa~!" 'Marion' chirped in a sing-song voice, coming down the stairs.

"Hide here." Grisha whispered, stuffing Elsa and Markus behind an old couch.

"This hurts." Elsa said flatly.

"Elsa, I found an old picture of my sister to show yo-Oh. It's you. It's been a long time." 'Marion' snarled, staring at Grisha.

"Hello Marietta." Grisha snarled back.

"I thought I told you to never come here again after I killed your little girlfriend." Marietta laughed.

"She wasn't my girlfriend! I'm a widower! I was NOT taking advantage of your sister!" Grisha yelled.

"Oh come on, you know you couldn't resist a cute little 20-some odd albino girl!" Marietta chuckled.

"I loved Carla. I still do." Grisha growled.

"Oh shut up. Plus, I plan on doing what I did to my sister to you!" Marietta said in a creepy sing-song voice, pulling out a knife.

"STOP!" Elsa yelled, lunging out from behind the couch and knocking over Marietta.

"Why you little-" Marietta shrieked, attempting to slice Elsa's throat.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Markus snarled, grabbing the knife and pointing it at Marietta.

"Well looks like she IS your girlfriend after all!" Marietta laughed, shoving Elsa to the side.

Markus lunged at Marietta, stabbing her in the arm. Marietta grabbed the knife, pulling it out and aiming it at Markus' eye and gouging his eye out.

"Ow." Grisha cringed.

Markus slumped to the floor, clutching his eye, Elsa crawled over, attempting to trip Marietta.

"It's just a scratch." Markus said jokingly.

"No it isn't!" Elsa fussed.

"Oh just fuck each other right here! The sexual tension between you two is UNBEARABLE!" Marietta sighed, twirling her knife.

"I will, just as soon as I get out of here." Elsa said politely, hoisting Markus on her back and running out, soon followed by Grisha.

"So who are you again?" Grisha said confusedly.

"I'm your granddaughter." Elsa yelled, running as far away from the house as possible.

"So Eren had a daughter?" Grisha yelled back, running after Elsa.

"Yeah, he met a lovely girl named Sasha...who everybody called 'potato girl' for some reason...and married her and I was the product!" Elsa said, trying to act like she hadn't just seen one of her best friends get their eye carved out.

"Nice, nice, very nice, but who's the Garrison idiot on your back?" Grisha asked.

"Markus Braun. He's the kid of squad leader Hanji Zoe and some titan shifter dude who was executed around the time Queen Historia came to the throne." Elsa explained

"One, that's nice. Two, You shouldn't be carrying him like that after he got his eye gouged out, he could bleed to death, and three, how ON EARTH are you carrying him?! He's 6 feet tall and you're at least 5'5!" Grisha yelped, tripping a little.

"I'm weirdly strong. Been that way since I was little. Tori calls me 'Equius' for some weird reason. No clue what it means." Elsa panted, putting Markus down.

"Now we can properly treat that eye socket..." Grisha muttered, inspecting Markus' eye. "Looks okay, you're lucky she didn't hurt you seriously, but we'll need to get you some real medical attention rather than first aid. I think there's a hospital around here..." Grisha trailed off.

"So what happened, with Marion?" Elsa asked.

"Now that, my dear, is a long story. One I'll be able to tell when we get to the hospital." Grisha replied.


	14. Intermission (HEAVY GORE)

!**_ HEAVY GORE/MUTILATION WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER _**!

863:

It was a dark night, darker than usual. Grisha was just going to check in on his apprentice, Marion Payne, as well as her sister.

He finally reached the house, but something was off. He heard thumping coming from inside, as well as bickering.

"Well If **I** hadn't done this than you would be homeless, or WORSE, Marietta!" One of the voices shrieked

"But taking him on as a mentor said NOTHING about developing a crush on him!" The other one said.

"I do not, and NEVER HAVE, had a crush on him! He's a MARRIED MAN WITH KIDS for fuck's sake!" The first voice said again. It was Marion.

"Hello?" Grisha said, knocking on the door.

"NOT NOW!" The second voice, Marietta yelled.

"It's Dr. Jaeger..." Grisha said, concerned.

"Oh come in, we were JUST talking about you!" Marietta growled, opening the door, revealing she was holding a knife.

"Y-you're not going to stab me with that, are you...?" Grisha said, swallowing.

"It depends." Marietta said cheerfully.

"I just came here to talk to your sister..." He said, verging on crying from fear.

"Oh, and were you going to do _**OTHER THINGS **_with her as well?" Marietta said through gritted teeth.

"N-no! She's just a friend and business partner!" Grisha yelped, holding his hands up and shaking his head.

"Oh, come in, why don't you?" Marietta chirped, inviting him in. He walked in cautiously, seeing Marion tied to a chair, her face littered with scratched and cuts. She mouthed 'Help' to him, he nodded.

"Well it appears you're looking at my handiwork there. I was a Girl Scout, I know how to tie pretty good knots." Marietta said proudly.

"You're acting as if you don't have YOUR SISTER tied to a chair and appearing to have been tortured in there." Grisha said, trying to calm himself.

"It's just a couple of scratches." Marietta said in a disturbingly calm voice.

"But what are you planning on doing with her?!" Grisha yelled

"Oh, just teach her a lesson." Marietta chirped, while in the other room Marion strained at the ropes.

"Okay, I've had enough of you. I'm going to take Marion out of here and you are never going to see her again." He said, running in and starting to untie the ropes on the chair.

"You'll regret that." Marietta laughed, slicing Marion's face again.

"Stop it..." Marion sobbed

"Oh you know you just want your boyfriend to save you." Marietta giggled.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Grisha yelled, untying the knots and freeing Marion.

"You're going to regret that." Marietta growled, stabbing Marion in the stomach. Marion fell to the floor, clutching the stab wound. Marietta then crawled on top of her sister, stabbing her over and over, blood pooling under her. Grisha could only watch. Within a minute, Marion was unconscious.

"THIS will tech you to mess with me." Marietta cackled, carving her sister's chest open, ripping out her organs one by one. Marion was clearly dead by now, her purple-red eyes staring blankly at Grisha, who was frozen in place.

A few minutes had passed, blood lined the walls and carpet of the shambled living room. Marietta got up from crudely dissecting her sister and walked over to Grisha, who by now had fallen over from shock and was staring blankly at Marion's disassembled body.

"Now." Marietta said in an eerily childlike tone, "What do you want, Dr. Jaeger?" She chirped.

"N-nothing...don't hurt me..." Grisha sobbed.

"Oh I won't. I just wanted to show you what it's like to lose someone UP CLOSE." Marietta said coldly.

"I...I already lost my wife..." He whimpered.

"But you didn't see that did you? You didn't see the titan picking her up and munching on her like a sugar donut." Marietta giggled.

"You're no better than a titan yourself." Grisha snarled, picking himself up and shambling out the door.

"Y'all come back now, ya hear?" Marietta cackled evilly.

He never came back.


	15. The Hospital

"And that's what happened? Jesus Bajeebus, that's terrifying." Elsa said, clearly squicked out.

"Yes." Grisha sighed. "And the worst part was Marion was in training to become an obstetrician. She wanted to help people bringing life into the world. She also was studying an experimental procedure called 'cross cloning'. It was where you got a DNA sample from two people, usually a couple who had died before they had children or a gay couple, and made an embryo from it, then put it in a surrogate. Very complex, I don't understand it entirely." he explained.

"I doubt that's a thing..." Elsa trailed off before the door to the hospital room burst open

"SOMEONE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT MY SON GETTING HIS EYE CUT OUT?!" A woman screeched.

"God damn it Hanji." A short man behind her sighed.

"CAN I SEE THE EYE?!" The woman shrieked

"It got dropped somewhere...nasty surprise for anybody in the marketplace." Grisha said, looking at his nails.

"Ew." Elsa said, still squicked out.

"So how did she carve out your eye sweetie, is the pain unbearable?!" Hanji said way too excitedly.

"It's fine, mom." Markus sighed.

"NO IT ISN'T! I DIDN'T GET THE EYE TO STUDY!" Hanji wailed.

"For the last time, mom, I'M NOT A SHIFTER, MY DAD WAS." Markus said firmly.

"I know that, but what if you are but you don't know it, like Eren!" Hanji perked up, looking under the eyepatch to see if his eye had grown back. It hadn't.

"Oh COME ON!" Hanji groaned.

"It disturbs me that you care about the eye growing back but not the fact that your child was injured." The short man said again.

"Oh come on, Levi, you know that eye would have been SO COOL to study!" Hanji protested.

"Just because you had a one-night stand with a shifter and then proceeded to get knocked up, with not one, but TWO smelly dirt makers, doesn't mean they're shifters themselves." Levi groaned, slapping his pale face into his palm.

"They're not smelly dirt makers, they're my cutie little scnookiewookumses." Hanji said in a baby-talking voice, cuddling Markus.

"Mom. No. Stop. Ow. Mom. Stop." Markus whimpered.

"Oh come on, you'll get over it sweetie." Hanji said, smacking Markus' eyepatch. He, of course, howled in pain.

"The little shit had little shits." Levi groaned, putting his face deeper in his hands. "And I made the extreme mistake of leaving my Squad with Viktoria. She's compliant but...odd." He added.

"Oh great, Squad Levi is now in the hands of Hanji 2: Electric Boogaloo." Elsa said snarkishly.

"Oh god...Jaeger's right..." Levi realized, a horrified look on his face.

"I'm not her mother but I wish I was! That girl's got major moxie!" Hanji squeaked, squeezing Markus tighter.

"I need to go." Levi yelped, running out.

"And I think I need to go home before my dad finds out..." Elsa trailed off.

"Go." Grisha said. "I know Eren and if there's one thing he doesn't like, it's people not showing up on time." He added.

"I think he dislikes titans more..." Elsa laughed.

"No don't go, you're my only hope." Markus whined, stretching his arms out.

"Stop being whiny in front of your girlfriend!" Hanji snapped, smacking Markus on his forehead.

"She's not my-OW!" Markus yelped.

"I'll be going! Byeeeee!" Elsa awkwardly blurted out, running out of the room.

"I'll give you 90 dollars that by the end of this story, she's gonna be pregnant." Hanji said.

"Huh?" Markus and Grisha said in unison

"Everything is a story!" Hanji chirped. "The story of your parents' lfie was the story of the 104th, and this is just the beginning of the story of the 130th!" She added.

"My mother is insane." Markus whispered to Grisha.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hanji barked.

_**END OF ARC 1**_


	16. Tragedy (TW: RapeMentions of Rape)

_**START OF ARC 2**_

885:

"Yeah, I've started using these while dad isn't looking...they're some new-fangled thing that socialites in the Capitol use." Viktoria said, shaking a pack of cigarettes

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Elsa trailed off before they spotted some MPs in an alleyway questioning a girl, slumped next to a dumpster.

"And who did this to you?" One of them asked.

"I...I...I...hahaha, nobody did this to me! I'm FINE!" The girl cackled, clearly suffering from some from of trauma-related insanity. As Viktoria and Elsa walked closer they realized the girl's clothes were half-shredded. Mostly her pants and shirt, her service jacket was intact. As they got closer Viktoria froze.

"W-w-w-w-WINGS!" She stuttered.

"What?" Elsa said, stopping.

"WINGS! WINGS! WINGS OF FREEDOM! SHE'S ONE OF US! SHE'S A SCOUT!" Viktoria screeched, running to the girl.

"Nononono, d-don't touch me!" The girl screamed, getting up and running off.

"GOD DAMN IT TORI!" Elsa yelled, running after the girl, along with Viktoria and the MPs.

"DON'T HURT ME!" The girl yelled before smashing into a very short girl with blonde hair and an ugly nose.

"Nononononono!" The girl yelled.

"I wasn't going to hurt you!" The girl with the ugly nose said, grabbing the other girl and holding her in place.

"We're just here to help you." Viktoria said, slowly inching towards the girl. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Rosalie?" Viktoria said, scared.

"Tori?" The girl whispered.

"What happened?" Viktoria said, inching closer.

"K-Karl...and Sean...they..." Rosalie got out before breaking down sobbing.

"Shhh, it'll be okay..." The girl with the ugly nose said, petting Rosalie's hair. "I'm Cas...Cecil. I'm Cecil." She added.

"Those bastards." Viktoria said, her tone apathetic yet enraged. Rosalie continued to sob. "Those. Fucking. Bastards." Viktoria repeated, her tone growing angrier.

"I...I..." Rosalie sobbed, collapsing to the ground.

"Shhhh..." Cecil tried to calm Rosalie.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them myself." Viktoria growled.

"Calm down." Elsa yelped, patting Viktoria. "T-there's no way they could have done that, they're jerks but still...!" She added. Viktoria punched her.

"We'll file a report, but in the meantime, you should go to the hospital." One of the MPs said.

"Okay..." Rosalie whispered.


End file.
